Recent advances in portable computing devices have allowed users to travel and use network resources at various locations. In some cases, a network can require a portable computing device to have a particular configuration in order to properly use the network's resources. Furthermore, a network's configuration can change, rendering a previous configuration of the portable computing device to be obsolete. Because requirements can vary from network to network, a user must manually configure the portable computing device when changing network environments. This can be inconvenient and cumbersome, particularly when a user uses a number of networks that have different requirements throughout the day.